The Faces of Benny Hill
A list of Benny Hill impersonations 00dave_allen0.PNG|Dave Allen in The South Blank Show Benny amazing kreskin.PNG|Amazing Kreskin in Jack and Jill Benny idi amin.PNG|Idi Amin in The Bionic Baby Benny nana.PNG|Moira Anderson in Benny's All-Star Finale Benny_roseanne00.png|Roseanne Barr in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Benny shirley bassey.PNG|Shirley Bassey in Benny's All-Star Finale 00benny_bellamy.JPG|David Bellamy in Sale of the Half Century Benny singers.PNG|Beverly Sisters in Benny's All-Star Finale 00tony_bottom.JPG|Tony Blackburn in Dalton Abbott Railway Choir Benny_dan_blocker.JPG|Dan Blocker as Hoss in Cinema: The Vintage Years Benny ironsides.PNG|Raymond Burr as Ironsides in Murder on the Oregon Express Uplift27.JPG|Humphrey Burton in Uplift with Humphrey Bumphrey Benny richard burton.PNG|Richard Burton in Sale of the Half Century 00michael_caine.jpg|Michael Caine in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde Benny cannon.PNG|William Conrad as Frank Cannon in Murder on the Oregon Express 00benny_billy_connelly.PNG|Billy Connelly in A Packed Program Benny-roger_cook.jpg|Roger Cook in The Crook Report 00benny-tyne_daly.jpg|Tyne Daly as Cagney in Cagney and Lacey Faces13.JPG|Clifford Davis on Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music Archie06_2.jpg|David Doyle as John Bosley in Archie's Angels Dracula0.png|Dracula in Leprechaun TV 00bob_dylan.jpg|Bob Dylan in Friday Night Fever Benny_billy_eckstine.PNG|Billy Eckstine in Jackie Wright: Holiday 00benny_as_farrah.jpg|Farrah Fawcett [[Benny Hill: Down Under] Benny_wc_fields.PNG|W. C. Fields in Film Time at the National Film Theater and The South Blank Show Benny hercule poirot.PNG|Albert Finney as Hercule Poirot in Murder on the Oregon Express 00benny_ann_ford2.jpg|Ann Ford in Big Poppa Benny frankenstein.PNG|Frankenstein in The Sound of Frankenstein Tops11.JPG|Bobbie Gentry in Top of the Tops 00benny_starsky.PNG|Paul Michael Glaser as Starsky in A Packed Program 00benny_sharon_gless.jpg|Sharon Gless as Lacey in Cagney and Lacey Knock01.JPG|Hugie Green on Opportunity's Knocking (sketch) Benny_lorne_green.JPG|Lorne Greene as Ben Cartwright in Cinema: The Vintage Years Benny_rolf_harris.PNG|Rolf Harris in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy Faces15.JPG|Tony Hatch on Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music Benny_dennis_healey_.jpg|Dennis Healey, 1977 Chancellor of the Exchequer in Jack and Jill Faces12.JPG|Derek Hobsen on Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music Benny engelbert.PNG|Engelbert Humperdinck in Opportunity's Knocking Benny burl ives.PNG|Burl Ives in Opportunity's Knocking Benny_clive_james.PNG|Clive James in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy 00benny_al_jolson.PNG|Al Jolson in A Packed Program Benny david kossoff.PNG|David Kossoff in Benny's All-Star Finale Benny_cleo_laine.png|Cleo Laine in The Police Raid in Waterloo Station Benny_liberace.PNG|Liberace in Jackie Wright: Holiday Benny patrick macnee.PNG|Patrick Macnee as John Steed in The Bionic Baby Benny moses magnusson.PNG|Magnus Magnusson in The Bionic Baby Benny lee majors.PNG|Lee Majors as the Six Million Dollar Man in The Bionic Baby Benny-miriam_makeba.jpg|Miriam Makeba in Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid Fred_marceau.jpg|Marcell Marceau in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade 00benny_cliffmichelmore.jpg|Cliff Michelmore in Holiday Benny liza minnelli.PNG|Liza Minelli in Jack and Jill Benny_mr_hyde.png|Mister Hyde in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde Benny_mrt.png|Mr. T as B. A. Barracus in The B-Team Shoot11.JPG|Bob Monkhouse in Is This Your Life Faces14.JPG|Mickie Moran on Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music Benny nana mouskouri.PNG|Nana Mouskouri in Benny's All-Star Finale Benny-anthony_newley.jpg|Anthony Newley in Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid 00mary_o_hare2.png|Mary O'Hara in The Hot Shoe Show Billy gilbert osullivan.PNG|Gilbert O'Sullivan in Benny's All-Star Finale Benny roy orbison2.PNG|Roy Orbison in Sale of the Half Century Benny_michael_parkinspace.jpg|Michael Parkinson in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy Benny_george_peppard.png|George Peppard as Hannibal Smith in The B-Team Faces18.JPG|Ted Ray in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music File:Lep04.JPG|Angela Rippon in Leprechaun TV Benny_kenny_rogers2.png|Kenny Rogers in The Monte Carbolic Show Benny kojak.PNG|Telly Savalas as Kojak in Jack and Jill Benny dorothy squires.PNG|Dorothy Squires in Benny's All-Star Finale 00benny_hutch.PNG|David Soul as Hutch in A Packed Program Benny elizabeth taylor.PNG|Elizabeth Taylor in Sale of the Half Century Benny tiny tim.PNG|Tiny Tim in The Sound of Frankenstein Benny_toulouse.JPG|Toulouse-Letrec in The Crook Report Benny-patrick_wayne.jpg|Patrick Wayne in The Monte Carbolic Show Benny sam mcloud.PNG|Dennis Weaver as Sam McCloud in Murder on the Oregon Express Benny_orson_welles.PNG|Orson Welles in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy Benny_dr_ruth00.png|Dr. Ruth Westheimer in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Benny roger twitaker.PNG|Roger Whittaker in Murder on the Oregon Express 00terry_wobegone.JPG|Terry Wogan in Great British Dancing Finals Category:Lists Category:Images